


Birthday

by durgasdragon



Series: First Step Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a party and Iruka is slightly disgruntled.  In the ‘First Step’ universe, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a series.

**Birthday**

  
 _Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summery: In which there is a party and Iruka is slightly disgruntled. In the ‘First Step’ universe, but can be read alone._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness._

 _Published: 1 November 2007_

 _Rating: K_

“I feel silly.” Iruka muttered.

Kakashi shushed him.

“This is daft.”

Kakashi poked him.

“We _all_ look ridiculous.”

“Be nice.”

Pakkun just eyed the…‘cake’. “Tell me that there’s a _real_ cake involved.” The other dogs nodded in agreement.

“Will both of you be quite? You’ll spoil the surprise!”

Iruka and Pakkun exchanged glances. “He’s your owner.”

The pug snorted. “I’d like to point out that I can’t exactly help that while you _chose_ to become his mate, despite everything.”

“I wasn’t thinking with my brain at that point.”

“That was some information I certainly did _not_ want to know.”

“If you two don’t shut up, I’m not going to help with clean-up.”

Iruka adjusted the conical hat on his head and shifted his grip on the pot that held Kakashi’s Venus flytrap (also wearing small little party hats) as Kakashi went and poked his head into the bedroom.

“I think he’d finally lost it,” Pakkun muttered as Kakashi beckoned them into the room.

He glared at them and they obediently followed him in, singing. “Happy birthday day to you/happy birthday to you/happy birthday, dear Mr Ukki…”

 __

x Fin x


End file.
